


Sweets

by Lepidopteran (inarticulate)



Category: Gyakuten Kenji | Ace Attorney Investigations
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inarticulate/pseuds/Lepidopteran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kay is very good at getting what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweets

"Daddy," Kay said insistantly, tugging on Byrne's jacket with her sticky hands. Tyrell winced, but Byrne just smiled down at her, the very model of an indulgent father.

"What is it, Kay?"

Kay grinned back at Tyrell, who smiled back around the lollipop in his mouth and nodded. "Daddy, let's take Uncle Badd with us when we celebrate!"

The look Byrne gave him over Kay's head was amused, if nothing else. "Oh, really? Did you ask Uncle Badd if he wanted to come?"

"Yes," she said instantly. She was a charmer, that kid. Tyrell might be one leg of the Yatagarasu, but she'd managed to steal his heart in less time than it took to load a gun. She could be real vicious, too, just like Byrne; Tyrell had seen her go after a man badmouthing her father like he was just another kid and not a man three times her age and twice her size. "I always ask!"

"Well, now." For a moment, the expression on Byrne's face dropped into one of exhaustion, and Tyrell felt his protective instincts stir. It was no wonder Byrne was tired; he'd been out all night on a mission, and he'd come straight to work afterwards. How he kept it up and still managed to raise Kay on his own was pretty impressive. Tyrell wouldn't have been able to do it at his age; hell, he wouldn't have been able to do it at any age. But Byrne just couldn't take on any less-- he was driven.

And right now, he was being driven straight into one of Kay's sweet, childish traps.

"Uncle Badd works reeeeeally hard," Kay wheedled, tugging on his coat again. "And you know what I thought? I thought we could all get ice cream together, because we're a family!"

"We are, are we?" Byrne leaned back in his chair and smirked over at Tyrell, who had anticipated this line of conversation and was examining himself in the mirror to avoid that look. "So what flavor of ice cream is his favorite, do you think?"

"Chocolate hazelnut double-chip."

"Really?" Byrne set his hand on her head, and she giggled. "You know, Kay, that's a pretty big coincidence. I thought chocolate hazelnut double-chip was _your_ favorite ice cream."

"It's Uncle Badd's, too!" she insisted, then hesitated and amended that to, "I think."

Byrne ruffled his hair. "Is that the truth?"

"Yes! Well." She stuck her lower lip out in a pout. "I didn't really ask him his favorite flavor yet." And then she turned those damned eyes on Tyrell, which he could see even with the mirror in front of his face. Those damned Faraday eyes; he might have had years of experience dealing with hardened criminals, but he'd always been weak to the Faraday eyes.

He opened his mouth to say that, actually, his favorite flavor was cherry strawberry bonanza, but somehow, what came out was a gruff, "....I like chocolate hazelnut double-chip, too. ....Isn't that a coincidence..."

Byrne raised his eyebrows, but he didn't question it. "All right, then, since you and Uncle Badd want your ice cream so badly, why don't you get all cleaned up in the ladies room. Then we can go get some."

"Yay!" Kay hopped up in the air and scooted over to Tyrell on her way out to give him a fierce squeeze around the waist. Then she vanished out the door in a flash, and Byrne was standing and stretching and, dammit, still smirking.

"Chocolate hazelnut double-chip, hmm? Have you ever even tried it?"

Tyrell raised his eyebrows. "It comes... highly recommended."

Byrne laughed softly and brushed his lips over the corner of Tyrell's mouth, just a brief touch. It was all they dared, in the courtroom; anyone might barge in at any time. "Just make sure you don't give too much of it to Kay. She's got to eat her dinner after all this."

"It's a celebration," Tyrell said, taking the lollipop out of his mouth to return the gesture. "Since it was my idea... I'll treat."

Byrne laughed softly, and Tyrell looked away. When Kay rushed back in with her eyes aglow and her hands no longer sticky with Swiss Roll, Tyrell was still watching out the window and Byrne had started scribbling in his organizer again. Tyrell couldn't remember feeling quite this happy in a long, long time.


End file.
